


David and Goliath

by IohannaFacTotum



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IohannaFacTotum/pseuds/IohannaFacTotum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio and Kaede get into a bit of a disagreement over which channel the Kaburagi television should stay on when two very important things are going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	David and Goliath

At first, Kotetsu wasn’t much into watching sports on television. But after knowing Antonio for so long, one learns that soccer is quite a big deal, and not nearly as boring as one might think. Particularly when one was watching the FIFA World Cup. Or, even better, when one was watching Antonio watch the FIFA World Cup.   
They had done this every four years since they had been in high school. The two of them, Kotetsu’s mother, and often two or three other people, would get together at Kotetsu’s home in Oriental Town to eat, drink, and watch soccer. This year, however, Anju Kaburagi was still so furious with the outcomes of the last World Cup, and the hard time Antonio gave her about it, that she simply retreated to her room, complaining about her back. So this time around, the living room was occupied by Kotetsu, Antonio, Nathan, Keith, and Muramasa.

“Good luck, Brasil! And again, good luck to Brasil!” Keith cheered, throwing his hands in the air excitedly as the teams came out onto the field - Brasil and France.

Nathan sat at the end of the couch, legs crossed and hand to his mouth thoughtfully. “My favorite isn’t playing today, but I think it would be best if France won this one.”

“Whaaat? No way! Brasil’s got this in the bag!” Antonio barked, leaned over with his elbows on his knees, eyes glued to the television.

Kotetsu offered no comment as he walked in, carrying three beers for himself, Muramasa and Antonio, a Pepsi Nex for Keith, and a mineral water for Nathan. He was really only watching for the sport of it. He handed out the drinks and plopped down between his brother and Nathan on the couch and cracked open his can, watching the television intently.

As the game progressed, all of the men became more and more involved - some cheering no matter what happened, like Keith, and everyone else walking a thin line between dancing and throwing something through the TV. Needless to say, they were all completely engrossed in the game, enveloped in the action and oblivious to everything around them until - 

The TV screen flickered, and the images changed from a field covered in muddied players to the face of Barnaby Brooks Jr., sitting across from a reporter. He was answering some sort of nonsense question that had to do with his hair. Again.

The room was in an uproar. Antonio went so far as to throw his empty beer can at Kotetsu. “You probably sat on the remote again, jackass!”

Kotetsu didn’t have time to be angry, he and Keith were already searching recklessly for the remote. He finally looked up to see Kaede walking in, remote in hand, watching the TV from the doorway and somehow ignoring the panic.

The only thing running through Kotetsu’s mind was ”not again….”

Antonio followed Kotetsu’s gaze, and his eyes almost popped out of his skull. “Gimme that remote, kid!” he growled, reaching over the couch and snatching it form her. “We were right in the middle of the game!”

“No, Uncle Tony! This is Barnaby’s first interview in months!” Just as Antonio got the channel changed back, Kaede smacked him in the back of the head. It startled him enough that he lost his hold on the remote and Kaede snatched it from him and changed the channel again.

Antonio turned again, but the girl jumped just out of his reach. He stood and approached her slowly. “Kaede, sweetheart, c’mon. This game comes on once every four years and your dad and I want to see it…”

Kotetsu burst out laughing. “Don’t drag me into this, Toni, this is between you two.”

Kaede stuck her tongue out at Antonio and dodged out of the way of another snatch at the controller. “I want to watch Barnaby! You guys watch TV all the time, and I want a turn!” She hid the remote behind her back.

“Some other time, alright?!” Antonio snapped, trying again and again to grab the remote from around her, but she was just too fast. 

Kotetsu laughed again. “Sweetheart, what if I bring home another signed magazine for you? I’ll bring you a poster too, if you give Uncle Toni the remote back.”

Kaede pouted and handed the remote over, all but defeated, then plopped on the couch. “You’re so not cool, Dad….” she grumbled.

Antonio held it in the air triumphantly, and turned it to the television once again, but only to find that it wasn’t working. “W-What? What’s wrong with it?!” he groaned, trying desperately, pressing all of the buttons to elicit some reaction from the little black devil. The television remained trained on Barnaby’s smiling face.

Muramasa sighed. “I bet the batteries are out again. And that was the last set, too. Looks like we’re out of luck, huh?”

Antonio looked as though he was on the verge of tears, but finally admitted defeat and fell back onto the couch, head hung.

When things had finally settled down and the others were half-watching the interview, none of them paying attention to her any more, Kaede looked at him smugly and shoved the two batteries a little further in between the couch cushions.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was another request from the numbered list of characters.


End file.
